houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonia Reynard
Sonia Bethany Reynard (born June 2, 4004 Terran calendar) is a Starship pilot and Baron of the House of Jerik-Dremine, a member state of the larger Dominion. As of April 20, 4024 she was listed as the commanding officer of the Third Attack Wing, an elite unit within her House. As of late 4031 she was granted the title of Baron over the world of Rioja, a house world within the Smugglers Run, after her actions during the House Erid war. At age 19 with the main Factions once again gearing up for war she signed up to join the space navy forces rather than risk being drafted. After one month of intensive training which included memory imprinting to learn basic skills fater she was assigned to the 4th training squadron under the command of Knight Lt Dayton. Holdings Reynard Salvage Solutions - Salvage company & subsidiaries. Reynard Holdings and Finances - Personal finances, properties, investments, and the above salvage company. Personal Skills Hand to hand/CQC : - [Legendary] - [Special Forces] - Training - [Basic] - [Civilian] Sonia '''= Special forces. While Sonia is far more capable with a knife or bladed weapon her hand to hand skills have continued to advance into the Special forces level. When fighting in power armor her skills rate as Special Forces. This level must be maintained with a serious training regimen. '''Weapons proficiency : - [Legendary] - [Marksman] - [Infantry Average] - [Basic] - [Untrained] Sonia = Marksman. A marksman with most weapons she is fully trained on, modern HUD targeting still provides a definite bonus. With most simple weapons that are similar in operation to ones she's experienced with, starting rank counts as Infantry Average. Weapons types she is not experienced with still count as Basic or on rare occasions worse. Starship Piloting : - [Elite] - [Veteran] - [Skilled] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '''= Veteran/Elite. Sonia has seen more combat than many and flown through battles that would have killed most. There yet remains some tricks and tactics she hasn't encountered that could prove troublesome but they're dwindling in number. She is not yet as skilled as some others on newer ships with high maneuver drives. '''Starfighter Piloting : - [Elite] - [Veteran] - [Skilled] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '''= Skilled. Sonia still lacks the sort of experience in fighters necessary for survival in a prolonged dogfight but could hold her own in a one on one. She practices just often enough to prevent degradation of skills. '''Shuttle Piloting : - [Elite] - [Veteran] - [Skilled] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '= Skilled. Thanks to the occasional opportunity to conduct simulator training Sonia's skill has slowly improved. This is thanks largely to the Devourer having similar handling characteristics. *Phobia: Shuttle thrust vectoring - While experienced enough with the system to use it capably, part of you remains unconvinced of that. '''Dueling ' : - [Legendary] - '[''Professional] - [Hobbyist] - [Basic Training] - [Untrained] Sonia '''= Professional. Time spent brushing while teaching at the Alliance flight school has helped develop a strong base. Vising a renowned trainer while on leave has helped push her into the lower professional tier, but without continued training her skills will slip. Reputation Among the Factions '''Overview: *Most Factions and Houses know of Sonia in some capacity now thanks to her role in putting down the Lat'tham Coup attempt. Rovinar and House Jerik-Dremine Intel see Sonia as a valuable asset, though still one with a tendency towards explosive and unpredictable results. Intel from other Houses and Factions see her as a person-of-interest. The Terrans in particular seem to believe that Sonia should be monitored as much as possible. House Jerik-Dremine: *Among the House Expeditionary Fleet, your fellows are slightly intimidated at your combat prowess and keen desire for salvage. You have recently heard rumours that behind your back you are being called the 'Great Devourer' by some of the enlisted men and women due to your insatiable lust for salvage. *At home, you are regarded as a skilled military tactician and a savvy businesswoman by many. However, your long stints away from the Homeworlds and your commoner upbringing have prevented you from engaging extensively with the political elite. You have countered this slightly by establishing your own social club for noble veterans of the expeditionary fleet, however this does not expand your influence very far beyond the officer class of the military and the ‘new nobility.’ Additionally, your close relationship with Baroness Winifred and numerous personal and business assets in the Southern Reach have led some to perceive you as strongly aligned politically with the Baroness. Dominion of Royal Houses: *''Ruling House'' - Powerful people in the Ruling House and the Seven know Sonia's name and actions. Whether this is a positive or negative development, it is too early to tell. However, Sonia's performance against the Neeran invaders in Shallan Space has seen her awarded with an Outstanding Unit Award, conferring on her the status as one of the Emperor's Elite. This action means that her actions have found favor with at least some faction within the Ruling House. *''House Helios'' - One of the Seven, and considered (erroneously) by most to be the second most powerful House in the Dominion, Sonia has a fairly positive relationship with Helios. The assistance she rendered to their fleet during the Lat'tham Crisis and the fact that she has been awarded with the Gorget of the Seven have both generated a small but significant pool of general goodwill. Beyond this, Sonia has been a vocal supporter of their siege cannon for use against the Neeran, as a result the Alliance have been trying to get hold of more of their ships. To support these efforts, Sonia has also invested 2.5 million in their shipyards, for which she is receiving a dividend of approximately 100k per year. Given Sonia’s fairly strong relationship with Helios, in addition to her military rank, both within the Alliance and the Dominion, she was granted the ability to visit the construction site for the Dominion’s mobile asteroid forts within Helios space. House J/D does not have any specific deals with them and the relationship between the two Houses could be said to simply be cordial. *''House Kharbos'' - One of the Seven. Personally, Sonia helped capture the facilities on Gesaur they'd lost to the pirates. While not seen as anything personal they're still not really happy about that. Essentially, they could be said to simply be slightly annoyed with the half of the Dominion that took part in that operation. Sonia currently has no deals of any kind with them. House J/D on the other hand, bought a production license from them to upgrade their older standard Corvettes into Mk.2 Attack Corvettes. * House Ber’helum – One of the Seven. As a direct result of Sonia’s initiative, a joint R&D program has been established between this fairly strong House and J/D in regards to the feasibility of FTL interdiction. It was deployed to considerable success, greatly increasing the rapport between the two houses. Sonja is held in high regard, to the point of the local commander's or the run effectively following her lead due to her having far more forces in theater. *''House Ceres'' - Arguably the most powerful Human-led House within the Dominion. They currently hold territory within the Southern Reach which is quite close to J/D space. Personally, Sonia conducted business with Baron Torsten Vlegel to convert a salvaged Dominion Carrier to his specifications. The Baron has made favourable comments about the deal despite not caring for how messy the RSS station was. House J/D, on the other hand, has had had dealings with Ceres in regards to utilizing their expertise in operating the giant asteroid tug which recently came into J/D’s possession. *''House Aeon'' – The Starfighter factory operated by Reynard Logistics is located on land being leased from this House on the ‘Kaz’s Wolrd’ a planet within the Southern Reach. The ruler of this world, Baron Idoh, is concerned regarding Sonia’s decision to potentially sell Republic Type-6 attack bombers to the new House Veritas; this is linked to the fact that Aeon had significant claims on planets within Veritas space before their restructured as a Dominion House. *''House Pentaris'' – Located on the lower side of the Medium Houses, this House has had little official interaction with J/D. Despite this, Sonia has begun to build relations after she gifted a set of family power armour back to the young heir of the House, which will be held in trust for him. *''House Veritas'' – Sonia has consistently been one of the strongest supporters of House Veritas ever since she convinced them to restructure the old FPL into a Dominion House. Given this House’s strategic location within the Southern Reach and large size, a rather passionate debate among the nobles of J/D has emerged as to how the House should treat this new group. Veritas is currently building a new fleet using the salvage you recovered for them. They will likely be supporting Republic wall formations up at the front. Selling them new Type-6 attack bombers for a few of their elite units as you initially planned will be a great help to them. *''House Ancirci'' - Knight Captain Dosh of House Ancirci challenged Sonia to a holosword duel over the fact that the honour of his House was marred by accusations made by J/D that they were involved in the plot to strip the Southern Reach pilots fighting for the Alliance of their ships. Sonia conducted herself well in the duel, winning a respectable victory which satisfied the honour of the Knight Captain. *''House Erid'' – Has been Annexed by House J-D. You were a critical part of this, and any remaining loyalists surely want your head. *''House Sulos'' – After failing to recover their holdings in the Smugglers Run, and with one of their Knights trading valuable data on Forbearance to Sonia rather than selling it, personal and inter-House relations were initially a bit poor. Now weaker than J/D, House Sulos has been drifting towards better relations with J/D and its allies. They've been providing ships and experienced personnel with years of knowledge about the Run and its various hiding places in return for rights to salvaged ship hulls. When not on diplomatic duty Knight Myrish Avun is usually assigned to the Run commanding small units of Light cruisers or training corvette units. *A few dozen minor/medium Houses are aware that you were one of several officers who took part in the operations on Gesaur. This makes you a potential annoyance to be watched. Faction Alliance: * Sonia currently holds the FA brevet rank of General due to her success in commanding multiple Wings of ships from a variety of different sources. Other: *Ferrigold the Fat has taken an interest in House Jerik-Dremine after your convoy raids. As someone who also survived the Yineput Ballroom fiasco thanks to you, the House has been given a small but notable discount in trades with him. Service/Command Record Promoted to Trainee Pilot - October 4023 *4th Training Squadron, 3rd Flight (Trainee Flight Leader) Promoted to Pilot - November 4023 *3rd Corvette Wing, 2nd Squadron, ??? Flight (Flight Leader) Promoted to Knight - February 22, 4024 *3rd Attack Wing, 2nd Squadron (Squadron Leader) Promoted to Knight Lt - March 19, 4024 *3rd Attack Wing, (Commanding Officer Promoted to Knight Cpt - Date Commission from Faction Alliance: Brevet General - Date Promoted to Knight Commander - Date Granted the title of Baron Medal Tally Knight Uniform Red Rank Pins: '''Baron *Gorget of the Seven (Lat'tham Coup) '''Right Shoulder: *House Crest - (Quartered shield with 7 point star, crowned Lion, black eagle, and Diagonal bars alternating between white black and gold.) Left Shoulder: *Knights Shield *Reynard Family Crest Left Chest: *Medal of Honor (Yineput Ball) *Medal of Valor (Lat'tham Coup) *Medal of Valor (TCS Loreto) *Medal of Valor (Actions at Kaartinen / Forbearance) *Medal of Valor ( Assault on captured Iso-Super ) *Medal of Bravery (The landing corvette Incident) *Medal of Bravery (Gesaur) *Medal of Bravery (Attack on Super Heavy/Shallan Space) *Medal of Benevolence (Shallan Space, Rescue of civilians in hostile territory) *Outstanding Unit Award / Emperor's Elite (Shallan Space) *Emperor's Citation (Lat'tham Coup) (See: Gorget of the Seven) *White Pilot's Star (Piloting skill) *Pilot's Star (Piloting Skill) *Distinguished Service Medal (Shallan Federation) *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Shallan Federation) *Life Saving Medal (Shallan Federation, rescue of civilians) *Joint operations medal (Lat'tham Coup) *Joint operations medal (Shipyard Strike Mission, Heavy Carrier) *Joint operations medal (Operation Typhoon) *Joint operations medal (Operation Typhoon) *Joint operations medal (PCCG) *Joint operations medal (Factions Alliance) *Joint operations medal (Shallan Federation) *Joint operations medal (Factions Alliance) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Silver citation star (Heroic service) *Bronze citation star (For operation in atmosphere, Loran II) *Bronze citation star (Yineput) *Special Operations Service Medal (Forbearance) *Special Operations Service Medal (TCS Loreto) *Special Operations Service Medal (PCCG) *Expeditionary Medal (1st Fleet) *Expeditionary Medal (3rd Fleet) *Expeditionary Medal (Factions Alliance) *Expeditionary Medal (Factions Alliance) *House Elite (Belonging to an elite unit within the House) *House Elite (Re-issued since you're not technically the direct commander of the 3rd Wing now, Katherine Drake is) *House Citation (Smugglers Run Campaign) *House Citation (Kaartinen) *House Citation (Wayward Treasures battle(s)) *House Citation (Lat'tham Coup) *House Citation (Shipyard Strike Mission, Heavy Carrier) *House Citation (Crippled Super Heavy) *House Citation (Pandora Cluster) *House Citation (Shallan Space) *House Citation (For the recovery of warships and funds for the House) *House Citation (Shallan Space) *Noble Citation (For action on the Cruise ship) *Noble Citation (Kaartinen) *Noble Citation (Lat'tham Coup) *Noble Citation (Crippled Super Heavy) *Noble Citation (Secured production for DHI) *Noble Citation (Secured modular station for House/DHI) *Noble Citation (Secured surface base expansion for DHI) *Noble Citation *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Run) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (South Reach/Nav DRH 3) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Operation Typhoon) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Pandora Cluster) *Hostile Acquisitions Medal (Shallan Space) *Convoy Escort Medal (Shallan Space) *Convoy Escort Ribbon (Run) *Convoy Raider Star (Operation Typhoon) *Convoy Raider Star (Shallan Space) *Convoy Raider Ribbon (Operation Typhoon) *Wounded in Action (Cruise Ship) *Wounded in Action (Gesaur) *Wounded in Action (Forbearance) *Wounded in Action (Kaartinen) *Wounded in Action (Yineput) *Wounded in Action (TCS Loreto) *Wounded in Action (Station Terrorist Attack) *Wounded in Action (Assault on captured Iso-Super) *Wounded in Action (Assassin is being treated as a traitor to the Dominion) *Kaartinen Decoration for Heroic Valor *Training Ribbon Right chest: Combat Bars (107 combat missions) *4 Platinum *1 Silver *2 Bronze CLASSIFIED: *Special Operations Service Medal (Rovinar Cloaked ship) *Joint operations medal (Rovinar Cloaked ship) *Special Operations Service Medal (Vieona) *Joint operations medal (Vieona) *East Lands Independence Medal (Kaartinen) Ship history Unnamed | Standard Corvette | Thread 1 - 14 Bittenfeld | Type-A Vengeance Attack Cruiser | Thread 14 - 31 Gungnir | Custom Battle Cruiser | Thread 31 - 37 EX-K | EX-K Prototype Attack Cruiser Thread 37 - 69 Unnamed Guard | 10th Dynasty Royal Guard Cruiser | Thread 69 - 77 Various | Thread 77 - 83 The Great Devourer | Errant Class Battlecruiser Megalodon subtype | Thread 83 - 153 Outer Heaven | Neeran Fast Medium Cruiser | Thread 153 - Personal Starfighter(s) Tarketta Needle Fighter (Destroyed, wall ornament in Lodge) Tarketta Needle Fighter Z5L Light Interceptor Storage, Lodge Special Items / Equipment Plasma Pistol Mark 1-B Lightning Emitter Energy Converter (detects cloak) Timeline * Due to school zones, attended a grade school meant for lower end nobles or the very rich. * While in grade school, was suspended from going to her graduation ball for assaulting 2 Dro'all and 1 Human female classmate. Security camera footage of the fight is conspicuously missing audio, showing Sonia attacking first. '- 4023 -' October * Enlisted as a Pilot Trainee of House Jerik-Dremine. November * Assigned to 4th Training Squadron in a Standard Attack Corvette * Luxury Cruiser Hostage Crisis * Convoy Escort to Addison VI * Finding of the ghost ship TCS Endeavour * Battle of Loran II * Promoted to House Man-At-Arms and Flight Leader * Obtained Bittenfeld, a Vengeance Type-A Attack Cruiser * Joined House Expeditionary Forces December * Arrived in the Ullat Dwarf Galaxy * Assigned to Third Attack Squadron * Capture of Ullat Sensor Array * Capture of Rare Element World * Capture of Metal Refinery and Processing Plant * Battle of Robrinaan. Rescued Knight Captain Desh Xisoth of House Erid. * December 19th, Battle of Gesaur * December 22nd, Stole super soldier serum from Gesaur Prison Complex * December 26th, Promoted to Squadron Leader * December 28th, Accepted Intelligence Mission to hunt down prototype Rovinar Stealth Ship, beginning a career long Rovinar IOU streak to Sonia. Left Ullat Dwarf Galaxy for the New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy. '- 4024 -' January * January 5th, Arrived at New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy / Smugglers Run * Sabotage of the Pirate Superheavy, John Avery, actions result in possible warcrimes. Purchased 2 sets of occular hud implants and obtained a personal Holographic Camouflage thingy. Rescued Knight Myrish Avun of House Sulos * January 7th, Stealth Ship disabled but the Bittenfeld is out of commission requiring serious repair work. Secretly obtained Rovinar anti-torpedo armor coating samples and scans of the Stealth Ship. Awarded a suit of Light Power Armor, triple redundancy cruiser grade shields and land on Dreminth, also guaranteed a Knighthood.Arrival of the Terran 2nd Expeditionary Fleet, Dominion 3rd Expeditionary Fleet and the Rovinar 1st Expeditionary Fleet in the New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy. * January 13th, Sonia runs her first 40km run with her marines. * January 14th, Invested in House Posats Armor Company, giving them sample of Rovinar anti-torpedo armor coating and 2 million investment. * January 15th, Arrival of Light Power Armor, Recon variant. Special Attache Jensi Dowaire and Armor Technician Levi Nxesi join Sonia's crew. * January 19th, Assassination attempt. Stabbed in the back while out for a jog cutting a major armory and causing Sonia to black out after disabling her assailant. * January 21st, First day awake after assassination attempt. * January 24th. Bittenfeld repaired and upgraded with additional point defense turrets and triple redundancy shields. 1st Dominion Expeditionary Fleet arrive in New Tucana. Third Attack Squadron, reinforced and reclassified as the Third Attack Wing, assigned as 2nd Squadrons Commander. * January 28th. Bittenfeld once more dry docked after an engagement with Norune Bounty Hunters in a converted Mining Barge. Thankfully damage is relatively light, with only weapons and armor plates needing to be replaced. Sonia learns there is a bounty on her head, 50k Dead and 80K Alive for warcrimes committed against civilian populations in a time of war. Sonia hands over data regarding Rovinar Stealth tech to Knight Commander Winifred. * January 29th. 2nd Squad liberates a Agricultural World with the help of Knight Captain Kim. Sonia deploys in power armor for the first time. February * February 1st, while scouting a ship graveyard, Sonia stumbles upon a pirate repair/rally point. 4th Flight fights their way out of the ambush. Damage to the Bittenfeld is minimal requiring a couple hours of repair work. * February 2nd, Assisting the Knight Commander and 2nd Attack Wing, Sonia brings 2nd Squadron to the ship graveyard and engages pirate forces. * February 3rd, first run in with the LTSC Wayward Treasures, results in the Bittenfeld being thrown through FTL. Upon exiting FTL, discover the Factions Alliance Sleeper Ship, Cascading Fury. After rallying the rest of the wing, escort the reactivated ship back to friendly lines. Successfully secures 1000 SP Torpedoes for the house, effectively doubling their stockpile. * February 8th, Throws precious salvage at the largest asteroid fort in Avoubic, breaking down the main entrance. Helps facilitate the surrender of the asteroid fort. * February 9th, With the help of Knight Captain Kim, secures the orbitals around a rare element world. * February 14th, At the battle for the Forbearance, was part of the Infiltration Forces, playing an integral part with her Recon Power Armor and securing all 5 of the Forbearance's command posts. Though Sonia's Power Armor was heavily damaged in the fighting. * February 18th?, 19th?, Changed ships from the Bittenfeld to the Pirate Custom Battlecruiser Gungnir. * February 19th?, 20th?, Officially promoted to Knight of House Jerik-Dremine by Knight Commander Abigale Winifred. * February 26th, salvaged the Needle Fighter. * February 27th, Beginning of Sonia's obsession with Plasma after witnessing a pair of Transcendent Class Cruisers in action. Relations with other Houses, Factions, and corporations Each entity on this list has an opinion of Sonia, expressed as a numerical value, which ranges from -200 to +200. Similar to the scale used in Paradox games. Behind the Scenes / Meta Appearance Sonia's general appearance has always been intentionally left up to the reader. Things like height were only fixed to a particular range for mechanical purposes of gameplay. This approach to character appearance was influenced by Zeonquest and things like Mass Effect's character customization. Category:Sonia Reynard Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Factions Category:Dominion of Royal Houses